The present exemplary embodiments pertain to predicting thermal warpage of an organic laminate substrate and more particularly predicting thermal warpage using the metallic design pattern in the laminate substrate to design a laminate substrate.
An organic laminate substrate, often referred to also as a printed wiring board, is assembled by stacking layers of substrate materials. The materials from which each of these layers are formed may be quite diverse, some layers for instance being metal, such as copper, while other layers may be nonmetallic and made from materials such as an epoxy resin and glass or fiberglass fibers. The coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) for these individual layers may be considerably different which may invite a thermally induced substrate surface distortion, hereafter referred to as thermal warpage.
A high degree of flatness is expected for manufactured organic laminate substrates in order to reduce, for example, connection failures when mounting components such as chips on the organic laminate substrate. Reducing thermal warpage is important to the design of the organic laminate substrate and assembly process of mounting components on the organic laminate substrate. Thermal warpage of the bare organic laminate substrate may be one of the important metrics that governs the yield of the component/organic laminate substrate process.